A Tour with McFly
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Iconic Nonsense, an all-girl band from America, is asked to tour all over Europe with brit pop sensation McFly. What nonsense will ensue? Rated "M" just in case!
1. News from Hannah

Author's Note: ANOTHER NEW STORY! Okay, Tom is 19, Danny and Harry are 18, and Dougie is 16. Tour bus with the girls. Cool stuff. ENJOY!

Chapter One: News from Hannananah

It was a normal Tuesday rehearsal for Iconic Nonsense. The four girls were working on their new song, "Chew on This," while their manager, Miss Hannah "Hannananah" Lewis, listened in the Sound Room. She was talking on the phone, and after the girls played their final chord, they waited to hear her input.

Hannah grinned. "Don't worry, Fletch; you're not gonna regret this. Yup... okay, talk to you later. Bye."

LilB let her guitar hang from the strap, and pulled the microphone closer. "Hannananah, what's going on?" she asked anxiously.

Hannah walked into the practice room. "What can I say? I just booked you girls a Summer-long tour... in EUROPE!"

The four girls cheered.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Kathy questioned.

"Because... you're going to be touring with McFly."

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

Fletch put down the phone and went to break the news to the boys. They were having a brainstorm session in the Lounge room, and they all looked up when he walked in.

"Hey Fletch, what's up?" Tom said with a smile.

"I have some news," he replied, sitting down in an empty chair. "So, I got a band to tour with you. They're pretty huge in America right now. But... there is a catch..."

Danny frowned. "What is it, mate?" 

"They're girls," Fletch explained. "So you lot are going to have to be on your BEST behavior on that tour bus, or I will personally kick your arses."

"Are they attractive?" Harry asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Before you answer that absurd question, can you PLEASE tell us what band it is?"

The young manager sighed nerbously. "Iconic Nonsense."

"NO WAY!" Tom squealed. "Yay yay yay yay yay!"

Dougie, Danny, and Harry all looked at him, extremely confused.

"Oh my goodness, you haven't heard of Iconic Nonsense?" Tom gaped at his bandmates. "I am so disappointed! Dougles, hand me my laptop, please?"

Dougie did as he was told, and Tom had quickly pulled up the song "Le Disko" by Iconic Nonsense. As the opening chords began, McFly and Fletch leaned in to watch the music video.

"Hello little boys, little toys

We're the dreams you'll believe in

Crawling up the walls

Running down your face

Razor sharp, razor clean

Feel the weapon's sensation

On your back...

With loaded guns..."

By the end, Danny was gaping at the screen. "And how old are they again, exactly?"

"Emily, the sometimes singer and the one with the teal guitar, is 14, while Kathy, Carolyn, and Oceana are 15," Fletch said in response. "Kathy's the drummer, Carolyn is the bassist, and Oceana is the brunette guitarist."

"And when are we going to meet them?" Dougie smiled.

"Their flight lands at seven on Thursday night," Fletch stood up. "And we're picking them up, so don't be late."

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

On Wednesday night, the four girls were packing for the big tour.

Kathy was getting angry. "Ugh! I can't choose between my orange High-Tops, my paint swatches High-Tops, and my Metallic High-Tops!"

Oceana laughed. "Kathy, why don't you just bring ALL your High-Tops? That way, you can wear a different pair every performance."

The drummer thought about this for a moment. "Genius plan, Oce. This is why you are super awesome beasty."

Carolyn had finished long before the rest of the girls, so she was sitting on her bed reading "Sherlock Holmes." Her trusty black bass with caution tape decals was on the bed beside her. The bass was very precious to her, and it was always within a foot of her reach.

LilB stuffed the last shirt into her suitcase, and proceeded to sit on it until the hinge finally clicked shut. "Thank God."

The other girls laughed as Hannah walked in.

"All packed?" she asked, looking around the room that the four girls shared.

"Uhmm, mostly?" Kathy replied, throwing her Graffiti High-Tops into her Converse duffel bag.

"Well, finish up," Hannah ordered. "You won't have time to do much in the morning, so GET IT DONE NOW."

After Hannah exited the room, Oceana and Kathy finished packing. Then, all four girls went to bed.

They had a plane to catch at 6:30 the next morning.

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Love ya!


	2. Meeting McFly

Author's Note: Chappie 2!

Chapter Two: Meeting McFly

Dougie, Danny, Harry, Tom, and Fletch were waiting near Terminal #9 at Heathrow Airport on Thursday night. They were all getting a bit restless when Iconic Nonsense + Hannah walked through the gate.

"Hello Fletch," Hannah said, extending her hand. "Hannah Lewis. It's nice to finally meet you."

Fletch shook her hand with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you as well. These are the boys; Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie."

"Ah, these are my girls; Carolyn, Oceana, Kathy, and Emily," Hannah said. "Alright, girls. You'll be staying with the boys on the bus tonight, so you can get properly acquainted."

"Yes. Don't worry, we've already got your luggage on the bus. Oh! And all eight bunks are in one room, so you'll have to sort that out when you get on," Fletch explained.

The girls eyed the boys warily, and the boys did the same. Then, they walked outside and boarded the bus.

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

After about a half hour of awkward, near-silent discussion, all the young musicians had been assigned bunks in the Bunk Room. Once they were all in their jim-jams, they met in the "living room" with their instruments to discuss music. (There was only one drumkit since Kathy's was still packed.)

LilB was the one to break the silence. "Well, we know a few of your songs..."

"Okay, well, that's a start," Tom said, absentmindedly strumming his guitar. "Do you lot know... uhmm... '5 Colours in her Hair'?"

"Of course," Kathy smiled at Tom, causing him to blush profusely. "It all depends, though, on how you want us to sing it."

"Well, which of you can sing the highest?" Danny asked. Kathy raised her hand. "Alright, then. You can sing with Tom. Emily can sing with me, and Oceana can sing with Dougie."

"Coolio," Oceana said. "But, do we have to do it tonight? Kathy's asleep over there."

Everyone looked over at where Kathy was sitting, only to find her asleep against Harry's side.

"Oh wow," Harry said. "I didn't even notice that."

Carolyn smiled. "She jet-lags very easily."

"Oh, that's fine," Tom set down his guitar and walked over to the sleeping girl, whom he gently lifted into his arms.

"You got her, T-Bone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, no worries," Tom said. He carried her into the Bunk Room, where he carefully laid her down on his bunk. No way in Hell would he attempt to lift her up onto her bunk; he could potentially kill her that way. He walked back out into the "living room."

"How about we hit the sack, mate?" Danny suggested. "I mean, we have 3 weeks to sort out this music stuff before the tour starts."

"Good idea, Dan," he replied. "Alright, let's get some rest."

As everyone was settling down into their bunks, and Tom was debating where to sleep, Kathy woke up.

"Why am I down here?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Oceana looked down at her. "Well, you fell asleep out there, and Tom carried you in here. He was kind enough to sacrifice his bunk to you."

"Aww, Tom, that's so sweet," Kathy said, still completely out of it. She stood up and pecked him on the cheek before climbing up into her bunk, cozying up under the covers, and falling back asleep.

"Uhmm, what just happened?" Dougie asked.

"Kathy gets very... odd when she's tired," LilB replied. "She probably won't even remember that tomorrow."

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

Oceana woke up at four the next morning. Only Kathy was awake (as usual), and she was reading a book with a flashlight. She had her headphones in, so Oceana crept past her unnoticed.

She grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat down on the couch.

"When I was young and I saw

My Daddy cry, and curse at the wind..."

As she was playing/singing, Danny woke up and heard her. He walked out, and she looked up to see him.

"Hey," Oceana said with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied, picking up his own guitar and sitting down beside her. "You wanna teach me that song?"

She nodded. "Sure."

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

At 6 AM, LilB had just finished a new song, and she wanted to sing it for someone. But, the problem was that none of her usual critics (the girls) were awake. So, she had to resort to more drastic measures. She looked around the room to see Dougie beginning to wake up.

"Psst! Dougie!" she whispered.

He looked around, confused for a moment, before seeing her. "Oh, good morning. Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually!" LilB said. "If I sing a song, will you give me your opinion on it?"

Dougie immediately brightened. "Sure! One second." He hopped down from his bunk and walked over to sit next to her. "Okay, I'm ready."

She pulled up her guitar and began to strum.

"'Help me out,' said the

Minnow to the Trout...

'I was lost and found

Myself swimmin' in your mouth.'

Whoa-Whoa

'Help me Chief, I got plans

For You and Me...

I swear upon this riverbed

I'll help you feel young again'..."

She continued to sing happily, and Dougie listened intently. He really liked her voice; it was sweet and full of a meaning that he could not describe. When she finished, she looked over at him.

"So," she said. "What did you think?"

Dougie thought for a moment. "It was really deep and meaningful. And the guitar part was really melodic. Overall... I loved it."

LilB grinned. "Yay! I'm glad."

"Well, thanks for asking," he replied.

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

Tom and Harry were making breakfast for everyone. Kathy walked out of the Bunk Room, carrying her book and smiling widely.

"Good morning!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Harry looked around. "Hello, Kathy. Would you like some eggs and bacon?"

"I'll take some eggs, but no bacon please," Kathy replied, sitting down at the table. "I don't eat meat."

Tom turned around as well, shocked. "How can you not eat meat?"

"I can't digest it properly," she shrugged.

"That's really odd," Tom said.

"You're really odd," Kathy retorted.

Eventually, everyone made their way to the table, and sat down to eat.

"Yummy bacon," Carolyn said. "Kathy, you're seriously missing out."

Kathy stuck out her tongue at Carolyn before continuing to eat her scrambled eggs. Oceana and Danny were talking about the song they had been working on that morning, while Dougie and LilB were having a staring contest WHILE eating.

Things were going well.

~*~*~*~TIME~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Well, you know what? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! You know the drill!


	3. Making Music

Author's Note: This is a cool chapter. It took me awhile to write; I am quite proud of it. Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Nightwing13, who has been with me through the whole shebang. So, have fun!

**Chapter Three: Making Music**

After breakfast, Marcus drove them to the studio so they could work on music. Most of them chose to get dressed, but Carolyn and Danny chose to stay in their jimjams. Everything was going great... until Harry slammed the door on Carolyn's han.

"Ow!" she shrieked. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

A look of horror fell over Harry's face. "Carolyn, I'm so sorry!" he said.

~*~ TWO HOURS LATER ~*~

Carolyn was glaring at Harry as they walked out of the hospital. Three of her fingers had been broken, and she couldn't play bass again until they had healed. She was completely and utterly angry at Mr. Judd.

"What are we going to do?" Fletch said to Hannah. "We need at least two bassists on the tour."

That was when Hannah remembered something very, very, very important. "Kathy... KATHY! You can play bass, right?"

"Well, yeah," Kathy said.

"We don't really NEED two drummers, but we do need two bassists," Hannah explained to her. "Would you be willing to play bass until Carolyn is healed?"

Kathy was silent.

Carolyn cleared her throat. "Kathy, I would much rather have you do it than someone I've never met."

Kathy looked around at everyone. Oceana, LilB, and Dougie were giving her nods of approval. Harry and Danny were doing thumbs-ups. Then, she saw Tom, who was smiling so sweetly that he heart melted a bit.

"Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

TIMEBREAK

Hannah promised to call Kathy's Dad and have him send over her basses, but for the time being she would have to use one of Carolyn's seven. Kathy immediately chose the Hilson, which was a rich emerald green. Then, they could finally get to work.

"Dougie, do you have a copy of the bass music for '5 Colours'?" Kathy asked.

"Oh, sure," and he handed her the sheet music.

Tom and Kathy were sharing a microphone, along with LilB and Danny, and Oceana and Dougie. As Kathy got herself set up with the Hilson, Tom nudged her in the shoulder.

"Don't worry if you mess up the first few times," he whispered in her ear. "I still mess it up, and I'm the one who wrote it."

She turned to smile at him. "Thanks."

Danny and LilB were practicing harmonizing on the first verse.

Dougie and Oceana were goofing off.

Harry was practicing the drum part that he already knew perfectly.

They were ready.

Harry started, and then the strings struck their beginning chords.

"Doo doo doodoo doo, doo! Doo doo doodoo doo, doo! Doo doo doodoo doo, doo!" Tom and Kathy sang.

"She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair," Danny and LilB harmonized. "Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears... Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear, she don't care!"

Back to Tom and Kathy. "Everybody wants to know her na-a-a-ame, how does she cope with her newfound fa-a-a-ame? Everyone asks me, 'Who the Hell is she?' That weirdo with five colours in her hair!"

Hannah, Fletch, and Carolyn were watching/listening from the sound room.

"Wow," Fletch said, turning to look at Hannah. "Your girls are good."

Hannah smiled. "They know their stuff."

When the final chord rocked out of the amps, they all just looked at one another. FInally, Danny let out a breath and whistled.

"Damn, girl," he said to Oceana. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Suddenly, everyone started talking, not holding back at all. It wasn't awkward anymore. They had just taken awhile to get comfortable with each other.

Fletch's voice came through the loudspeaker. "Alright kids, that was good, but you can do better. Again."

TIMEBREAK

When they finished their first day in the studio, they went out to dinner at a cool pasta place in West London called Mercutio's. There was a special room for meetings, and the eight teenagers sat around the circular table.

"My fingers hurt!" Kathy moaned, resting her head on the table. Tom laughed from the seat beside her, and proceeded to rub her back.

"It'll get better, love. I promise," he said.

Dougie and LilB were giggling uncontrollably, whispering back and forth behind their hands.

Oceana glanced over at them. "I do NOT wanna know what they're talking about."

"Quite frankly, neither do I," Danny agreed, looking over to grin at her. "How did you enjoy our first day of rehearsal, love?"

"It was..." she thought for a moment. "Interesting. Very, very interesting."

And then they were simply staring at each other. Or, they WERE... until Tom cleared his throat, and both of their heads snapped up.

"Uhmm, what would you two like to drink?" the waitress asked nervously.

"Lemonade," they said in unison.

"Okay," the waitress said, scurrying away.

Harry looked at the two of them, one eyebrow raised. "Well... that was odd."

"I, uhh, need to go to the bathroom," Oceana said, standing up. "Danny, come with me."

LilB, Carolyn, and Kathy all gaped at her.

"What?" she said as Danny stood up to follow her to the bathroom. "I need Danny's help."

"In the loo?" Dougie asked, confused.

"Yes," Danny replied. "If we're not back in a half hour, DON'T come looking for us."

So, they left.

Tom laughed. "Well, I've never seen Dan hook up with a bird that fast."

"Same with Oce," Carolyn said, taking a sip of her tea. "She's usually so... _slow_ in relationships."

TIMEBREAK

Later that evening, Tom was watching "Love, Actually" in the Living Room, all by himself. He looked up to see Kathy emerge from the Bunk Room. She looked at the screen and smiled.

"You mind if I watch with you?" she asked sweetly. "I love this movie."

"I don't mind," he replied, watching her as she walked across the room and sat down beside him. "Popcorn?"

"Sure," she said, taking a piece from the bowl and popping it into her mouth.

They watched the movie in comfortable silence. Meanwhile, Tom was thinking. You see, right before the girls had arrived in Britain, Tom and his girlfriend Gio had decided to separate. Neither of them were into the relationship anymore, and it was hurting the both of them. So, they parted ways. Tom had promised himself that he wouldn't get into another relationship too fast. He was finding it very hard to keep that promise.

Kathy was everything he was looking for; smart, funny, sweet, and exceptionally beautiful.

The movie ended, and Kathy stretched her arms above her head. She sighed happily before standing up and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks again, dear," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love," he replied. As soon as she was safe inside the Bunk Room, he let out a loud groan. What was he going to do?

TIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
